Personal care and household care compositions that comprise relatively large particles are becoming more popular. Personal care compositions comprise larger particles, such as polyethylene beads, to provide skin exfoliation benefits or skin feel benefits. Household care compositions comprise larger particles to scrub soils from hard surfaces, such as dishes. Such products also typically generate foam to assist in cleansing the surface being treated with the composition.
Such compositions are typically dispensed from hand pump packages by manually actuating the hand pump, or dispensed from bottles by manually squeezing the bottle. After dispensing, it is then generally required to add water and manually manipulate the compositions to generate foam or lather so that the composition can be used to cleanse the surface being treated.
Aerosol packages are a way to generate copious amounts of foam from a foaming composition upon dispensing, however attempting to deliver a foaming product with relatively large particulate materials in an aerosol product can result in a clogged or seeping valve, rendering the product useless. The historical limit on maximum particle size of particulate material that can be dispensed through aerosol valves has been 100 microns (μm) and for most products the particle size should be below 50 μm. See, e.g., Paul A. Sanders, PRINCIPLES OF AEROSOL TECHNOLOGY, pg. 314 (Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. 1970).
It has thus been desired to develop a product comprising relatively large particulate materials that can generate foam upon dispensing.